


A Fire of Devotion: A quick guide to all the references, shout-outs, and rip-offs

by ZeusParker



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other, Shout-outs, influences, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusParker/pseuds/ZeusParker
Summary: I'd debated whether or not to post these are, having previously only put them on the Tumblr page for A Fire of Devotion (created to make it easier (in theory) to read chapter by chapter), but after months of waffling, I've decided that there's a fair chance that AO3 readers would like to know this stuff.





	A Fire of Devotion: A quick guide to all the references, shout-outs, and rip-offs

**Author's Note:**

> I may have missed a few, but here is an I believe more than 95% complete list of references to other media I made in all 4 parts of Star Trek Voyager: A Fire of Devotion.

**Part One: Louder Than Sirens**

* * *

**  
From Chapter One:**

The name for the gold shirt who died in the episode “Scientific Method” was never given in canon. The name used in AFoD was used from the non-canon version of that same character from [the _Voyager_ entry in the Section 31 novel series, titled “Shadow.”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmemory-alpha.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FShadow_%28novel%29&t=MTYwYzE1NmZmNmZmMzYzMjAxYmExY2E2ZjNhMTQyYzY0NzJjMWE1YyxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1) _  
_

**From Chapter Three:**

While the idea for having Harry Kim remember the “Year of Hell” was derived from [the SF Debris review of that 2-part episode](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsfdebris.com%2Fvideos%2Fstartrek%2Fv876.php&t=ZWE2MWFmNGRhMjU3MGVkOTY5OGNmODM1M2ViOGQ4NzcwMTFlZTVhMCxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1), the scene as it is written was envisioned by me as being in part like [the series finale episode of _Stargate SG-1_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstargate.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FUnending&t=YmVhMjM2NWZkODJkODcwMDYxODc0N2VlYWVjYWIxMmI0ZmY4OTFjMCxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1).

“Creterakian onions” are a reference to the alien race called the Creterakian  from Scott Sigler’s [_Galactic Football League_ series of novels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgalacticfootballleague.com%2F&t=MzU1ZGY2NjFmNDY5ZjEzNWRlNWY4N2Y4ZWNiYWQ4YTM4ZDA4MjAwMixsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1). This is the first of many _GFL_ reference scattered throughout this _Voyager_ fic, including but not limited to race names and character names.

 **From Chapter Five:**  
  
Transporter Chief Kitrick is named after Jess Kitrick, host of the (now defunct) YouTube shows _Fool’s Gold_ and _Superhero Rundown_. She is currently an Assistant Editor on the YouTube series [Rap Critic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCL3wRHKYmH4vJreoTw28jZQ&t=NDlhNDA2NWYwYmFhZWFjZWIyZmQ2YWE4NDEwNDk4M2ExZGY1MTE4NSxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1) and co-host of the podcast [Late Night With Bisexuals](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcircleplus.co%2Fhttp%3A%2Fcircleplus.co%2Flady-jess%2Flate-night-with-bisexuals%2Flady-jess%2Flate-night-with-bisexuals%2F&t=MmQ2ZTkwMWMzZDVjYjc1ZDYzMzExNzNlMDlkODExMDBmMjNiNDQyMSxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1).

 **From Chapter Six:**  
  
Seven of Nine’s thought, “I will make them suffer in ways they cannot imagine,” was a play on the following line from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer;_

> Buffy: I will make him die in ways he can’t even imagine. *looks down* That probably would’ve sounded more commanding if I wasn’t wearing my yummy sushi pajamas.

The scene where Tom yells “Shit!” and Seven responds with “Langauge!” was intentionally referencing the exact exchange between Iron Man and Captain America is _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.

**From Chapter Seven:**

Samantha calling Seven “Tiger” is a reference to the Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson relationship from the _Spider-Man_ comics ~~before Queseda went and fucked it up-~~ prior to [_One More Day_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fatopthefourthwall.com%2F200th-episode%2F&t=ZjkzMTg5ZGI4NTlhZGFhMjdiOTNkMzRiNDlmNDg2ZDcyNzVhOWQzOSxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1). Sam’s decision to not make it a regular pet name was solely the author’s call.

Additional information about Omega used in this chapter but not in the original “The Omega Directive” episode were taken from the _Star Trek TOS_ entry in the Section 31 novel series, titled “[Cloak](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCloak_%28Star_Trek%29&t=ODE5YTg1ZjEzOTU5ZjUxMWFmM2JkNGYwOGE4YTYwNTcwNDliZGIxMixsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1).”

Tom Paris quoting his father as saying ‘if you have to deny an action, it was a crappy action.’ is word-for-word a line taken from the video game _Mass Effect 3_. The original line is in reference to the organization known as Cerberus, which one could argue is the _Mass Effect_ universe’s equivalent to Section 31.

Captain Janeway yelling Seven of Nine’s birth name to get her attention is a nod to/inversion of the scene in _Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade_ where Indiana’s father uses his preferred name over his birth name for the first time in the movie to pull him away from trying to grab the Holy Grail.

**From Chapter Eight:**

In one paragraph, Seven picks up a pink, plush hippopotamus. This is a nod to [Tara Deenihan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftaraatrandom.blogspot.com%2F&t=ODg3ZTNmOWYwODgzM2E5OGExZmU5NjkwNzQwNjU5ZjkwYjBiNWVjOCxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1), co-host of the web series _What The Fuck Is Wrong With You_ , who is partially known for her love of hippos. Some of her quips from _WTFIWWY_ also get used as lines during the course of _A Fire of Devotion_.

**From Chapter Nine:**

The reference to the homo-erotic subtext interpretation of Shakespeare’s _Coriolanus_ was inspired by [the _Brows Held High_ review](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcB7xMwGCIlM&t=NjA4YmZkM2U4N2FhYzY4ODc2OTk5NzcxYjZlNGNkMTU1ZmI2MGI2NSxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1) of the recent film adaptation of that play.

The scene where Janeway tells Chakotay that her and Seven’s clash of personalities come from them being very much alike is based on an exchange from [an episode of the _Babylon 5_ spin-off series _Crusade_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt0551021%2F&t=YTZiZDFhOTI5MjE5NzY1MDViYjVlYWYyNjQwY2FjOWY4ZGU3MDBhMCxsaVhlRGdIZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157911971521%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-1&m=1).

The Janeway line “Boy it sure is nice here in left field,” is a _Gilmore Girls_ reference; specifically a line spoken by Rory when Lorelai makes a random comment about the actor William Holden.

* * *

 

**Part Two: Louder Than Bells**

* * *

**From the Prologue:**

When Samantha says to Seven, “Shut up and dance with me,” that was an intentional reference to the [song “Shut Up And Dance” by Walk The Moon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6JCLY0Rlx6Q&t=ZGJmNjE1ZTVhOTlmOWU2NTlmNzUxMDkzMDBiZGM5YjM0ZTkzYWNhMCxHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1).

**From Chapter One:**

“Edwin” is, in fact, the real-life middle name of the actor who played Ensign Mulcahey on _Voyager_.

**From Chapter Three:**

The Harry Kim line, “That is such an idiotic thing to say I really have no comeback sarcastic enough to counter it,” is just a few words off from [a line from Linkara’s _Atop The Fourth Wall_ review of](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcH_qR33qHp4&t=NWQ5YTNkYjQ1OTEzMWM5YTJlMDk5YmIxOWNhZWUxZmMwZTNmZmM5NyxHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1) _[Superman Meets The Quik Bunny](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcH_qR33qHp4&t=NWQ5YTNkYjQ1OTEzMWM5YTJlMDk5YmIxOWNhZWUxZmMwZTNmZmM5NyxHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1)._

**From Chapter Four:  
**

Samantha telling Seven of Nine “Don’t use me as an anchor” is a reference to the last recording of Steve Cortez’s husband from _Mass Effect 3_.

**From Chapter Five:  
**

The name of the Species 6339 captain is in fact not a reference. That is the name that was given in the script, it was just never said aloud in the episode this chapter is based on, _Infinite Regress_.

**From Chapter Six:**

Tom saying his safe word is “teacup” is a reference to the character Kinzie Kensington from the 3rd and 4th _Saints Row_ games.

B’Elanna’s comment about an object on the holodeck looking like an “oversized marital aid” is another _Saints Row_ reference.

**From Chapter Seven:  
**

Janeway’s line to Seven, “You might also want to try craps. Harry and I played last night. He won so he got to keep his hands,” was taken from [the SF Debris review of the episode _Dark Frontier_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsfdebris.com%2Fvideos%2Fstartrek%2Fv911.php&t=OWVjOThhNWIwNDU5NjY2ODMzZTQzMDFhNDczMzkzN2Y0NzZmYWVjYixHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1).

The “Stay where you are.” “Not an option.” exchange between Janeway and Seven is a nod to a scene from the movie _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

**From Chapter Ten:**

Since we were never told in the show _Enterprise_ who Archer’s first choice for science officer before T’Pol was sent along, I used a random name generator on-line to come up with a name. **  
**

Ensign Nava of the NX-01 is named after YouTuber Jerry Nava, a.k.a. [The Film Renegado](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCOBASBr_RBqL6aQFgnw5-Ug&t=NTk4OWQwZWIyNmMzNGE0MWU1ZTcxYjE4MzM3OWM3MDliZDA4ZDVhYSxHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1).

Chakotay’s line “Not enough time, I’ll summarize” is a nod to a similar scene in the movie _The Princess Bride_. **  
**

The song lyrics Tom recites are from the song [“I’ve Seen All Good People” by the band Yes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVb3eHs5eHx4&t=YWI3OGZjYTJmZjJkZGI1YThjMWYwYzZjNTUxMjU5YzQ5OWZkNjhiMSxHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1). **  
**

**From Chapter Eleven:**

The name Shogo Akuji was taken from one of the antagonists from the video game _Saints Row 2_. **  
**

Sakkra is the name of the reptile-like race from the _Master of Orion_ video game series. **  
**

Janeway and Ransom’s conversation about the Prime Directive uses lines taken directly from [the SF Debris video about the subject of the Prime Directive and its application post-TOS](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvid.me%2FfyL0&t=ZDk2Njc5MTg1NmJhMzBhZGNkZDIyZDEzNjczYmQ3NjQ2ZGY1NTJmNixHWE5wSDFYQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160776638207%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-2&m=1).

* * *

**Part Three: Sweeter Than Heaven**

* * *

 

**Chapter Four:**

The reason I had Chakotay going over to the old Earth spaceship was because that’s how it was in the original script before they made a last minute change to suddenly turn the episode into a “Seven learns the value of history” story. Much to Robert Beltran’s understandable annoyance.

Chakotay’s line “Well, here I am,” is a reference to the final line spoke by Jubal Early in the _Firefly_ episode “Objects In Space.”

**Chapter Ten:**

Samantha Wildman’s line “Screw this, I’m gonna live” was a reference to a line from the movie _Serenity_.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Seven explaining the difference between robots and mecha (and being interrupted with “Don’t ruin this”) is a reference to a similar scene in **Saints Row IV**.

* * *

 

**Part Four: Hotter Than Hell**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

“Fortune favors the bold, but you’ve got to know the difference between ‘bold’ and 'moron.’” is yet another line based on something said by [Tara Deenihan](https://tmblr.co/mU9fw0YjOzRvT865Alz5Htw) on _WTFIWWY_. I use so many Tara Deenihan quotes in this thing I feel like I owe her royalties.

Quorzom is one of the default names you get for the species Silicoid from the _Master of Orion_ video game series. Though not said explicitly, the description of the character is meant to imply that Quorzom in AFoD is a Silicoid., making this the second of three references to _Master of Orion_ races in this story.

“Initiating the 'get the hell out of here’ maneuver,” is a line just a few words off from a similar line spoken by the character Lennier on the TV series _Babylon 5_.

**Chapter Two:**

Harry’s line, “Jesus tap dancing Christ,” is a _South Park_ reference. Yes, I used to watch _South Park_ back in the day. I was young and didn’t know any better.

The name of the ship Samantha’s father serves on (oh, and her parents’ names are taken from one of the Star Trek video games; Bridge Commander I think. It’s in her entry on Memory Alpha), the _John Laurens_ , is named after the Revolutionary War figure. … Yes, I was referencing _Hamilton_.

Janeway’s line, “Winning is easy, governing’s harder,” is yet another _Hamilton_ reference.

The Elerians and the Sklorno, two races referenced by Samantha when talking to her mother, are references to alien races from the _Master of Orion_ franchise, and Scott Sigler’s _Galactic Football League_ novels respectively.

“Ktarians process emotional trauma faster than humans,” is actually a nod to the Salarians from the _Mass Effect_ franchise. There’s not much A-canon info on the Ktarians (such as why of the ones we’ve seen on-screen only Naomi has horns), so I took some liberties.

**Chapter Three:**

The “Phrasing!” scene, despite what you may think is not a reference to the animated series _Archer_. It is a reference to the podcast [_The Shared Desk_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftheshareddesk.com&t=YTcyODgyYjA3ZmE4ZmRjMTZkOTI5M2E2MTc0MTQyNDhkZTc4ODUzNyxnWm5qUGhkeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166844267402%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-4&m=1), hosted by authors Tee Morris and [Phillipa Ballantine.](https://tmblr.co/msHhWSBzGmAQM-ONQoLriWg) Who sometimes use that scene from _Archer_ as a drop in. Okay, I guess it kinda is an _Archer_ reference.

The notepad in Janeway’s desk labeled “mistakes” is a reference to the _Battlestar Galactica_ reboot. President Rosalyn kept a list of what she felt were her mistakes in her desk as well.

**Chapter Four:**

Chakotay’s line, “So, trap?” is a reference to the movie _Serenity_.

 _Hector the Collector_ is an in-joke; Hector is the name I gave to the Collector I unlocked as a playable character in _Mass Effect 3_ ’s multiplayer mode. So, an in-joke for like 3 people (me, my Mom, and Step-Father).

**Chapter Five:**

Seven of Nine responding to the question “Are you alright?” with “No. Let’s fix it,” is a nod to an exchange from an episode from the first season of _Heroes_.

The scene where Naomi says “What would Mom do with two Sevens?” and Jadzia Dax’s cut-off response was a nod to a scene from a _Doctor Who_ short where two Amy Ponds are on the TARDIS. The Doctor asks what they could possibly do with two Amys. Rory looks like he’s about to say something and gets slapped.

**Chapter Six:**

“We’ll burn that bridge when we cross it” is something my late father used to say; a spin on the old phrase “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Seven of Nine’s professed hatred of surprise parties is a nod to Internet Reviewer _SF Debris_. As mentioned before his show inspired this fic, and he also hates surprise parties.

**Chapter Seven:**

“First is forgiven” is a reference to the rules governing new arrivals at the titular arena of the sci-fi novel _Grand Central Arena_ by Ryk E. Spoor.

When Jaffen refers to a “Masala” this is a reference to Masala the Efficient, a Quyth Worker from Scott Sigler’s _Galactic Football League_ series of YA novels. Speaking of Jaffen, two references are made to _Charmed_ , the TV series where the actor played the father of the Halliwell sisters.

**Chapter Eight:**

Yes, The Doctor’s reference to a story about a broken A.I. and an anti-climax was a reference to much maligned (rightly for the most part) original (meaning pre-DLC) ending of _Mass Effect 3_.

**Chapter Nine:**

The name for Chakotay’s sister was never spoken on-screen, but was given in the post- _Endgame_ novels.

The exchange between Verin and Janeway about the former only listening to a third of what the scientist Otrin says is a reference to the sitcom _Mad About You_ ; specifically, when one character says to another “Mark says a lot of things. I only listen to about a third of it.”

**Chapter Ten:**

The fate of the Talaxian generation ship was inspired by the events of the novel _Six Wakes_ by Mur Lafferty.

The species that Talaxians were feuding with in the original episode were never named, so I named them the Badoon, after a species introduced in the pages of Marvel’s _Silver Surfer_ comics.

Brian Sofin’s parents are named after Internet Reviewer [Elisa Hansen](https://tmblr.co/mW6EqVw8rfvAVCaWW5AKBwA) (Maven of the Eventide), and her husband Paul Schuler (formerly Paw Dugan of Channel Awesome).

**Chapter Eleven:**

The big reveal early in this chapter (which was not-very-subtly hinted at in the Author’s Notes for Part 1: Louder Than Sirens) was inspired by the licenced IDW _Doctor Who/Star Trek TNG_ crossover comic.

At the time it was written, Seven of Nine’s F-bomb to the Borg Queen was a reference to _Atop The Fourth Wall The Movie_ , referring to what [Linkara](https://tmblr.co/movQKpH4RmMAwNnjsBeweOg) says to Mechakara. It wasn’t until; later that I realized that scene itself was a reference to John Carpenter’s _The Thing_.

Icheb’s comment to Naomi about getting a pet rabbit was worded that way to be a nod to the (currently defunct) Internet Review show _The Bunny Perspective_.

The scene where Janeway starts naming the _Voyager_ crew who’d died during the seven years in the Delta Quadrant was inspired by a similar scene from the _Battlestar Galactica_ reboot where Starbuck names Viper pilots killed by the Cylons. Much like Janeway, Starbuck is also unable to finish the list of names without choking up.

The names of the dead crew members that were not named on the show, either on-screen or in the scripts, are given names taken from the following sources in order; The _Galactic Football League_ series, the first _Mass Effect_ game, and the TV series _Arrow._

Jaffen’s comment to Janeway, that she would go crazy inside of a week if she retired, was a reference to Commander Shepard saying basically the same thing to Mordin Solus in _Mass Effect 3_.

“If you get killed I’m telling Mom,” is a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ reference.

Except for the _John Laurens_ , whose name I explained earlier, the rest of the Federation ships _Voyager_ encounters upon their return to the Alpha Quadrant are the classes they are based on the final shot of the final episode of the actual series, and the names they are for the following reasons;

  * The _Galaxy_ -class U.S.S. _Allegheny_ is named after a _Galaxy_ -class ship that is given to the player at the start of a mission in the PC game _Star Trek Armada II_
  * The _Prometheus_ -class U.S.S. _Palmyra_ is named after an ancient Semitic city in present-day Homs Governorate, Syria. Tragically, the historical city has been (last I heard) almost completely destroyed as a result of the civil war there.
  * The _Nebula_ -class U.S.S. _Sutherland_ is the _Nebula_ -class ship that was shown in the _TNG_ episode “Redemption Part 2.”
  * The _Defiant_ -class U.S.S. _Wolverine_ is one the common names given to new _Defiant_ -class ships built in the PC game _Star Trek Armada II_.



Hokor the Hook-chest is the coach of the Ionath Krakens, the team that is the focus of the oft-referenced throughout the fic _Galactic Football League_ series.

The Captain of the U.S.S. _Delaware_ is named after journalist and podcaster [Allison Kilkenny](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwearecitizenradio.com&t=MmMzYWYwNDI0MTg3MTIxZTI1MGM4M2QwOTE4NjFjYjIwYWM5OTQ1MixnWm5qUGhkeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AU2v3_NE_GdSjrZ9mdSJ92g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvoyagerafod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166844267402%2Fvoyager-a-fire-of-devotion-references-part-4&m=1). The plush cat she has on the bridge is named after one of her real-life cats.

The vessel that takes Seven of Nine and family to the Ktarian homeworld, the _Lois McKendrick_ , is named after the freighter that is the primary location of the first three books of the _Trader’s Tales_ series of sci-fi novels by Nathan Lowell ( _Quarter Share_ , _Half Share_ , and _Full Share_ ).

 

 

 


End file.
